Just My Luck
by XmistressofthenightX
Summary: Nicola was off to a good start her senior year, then all of a sudden she has to move to live with her long lost brother "just my luck" "well look on the bright side""which is?" "I found my lost pop tart from last summer!" "run""on my way" "AHHHHHH"
1. I Hate Mornings

'_inner'_

'thoughts'

"talk"

A Long Way Home

_BEEP BEEP BEEEP BE-_SLAM!

'I hate that alarm clock… I really do… and now Corrine aka 'Rinny' or 'Rin' is going to have a flying pig because I broke the alarm clock….again' just as I finished that thought, a midget about 4'10" jumped on my bed and 'scared' me. "Get. Off" I mumbled, but Corrine didn't pay attention "You know you only have, like, 15 minutes to get ready for school, Cola?" she asked as I tried to go back to sleep. "Yeah, 15 minutes of more sleep" '_oh boy, that ain't gonna fly_' my little 'inner' told me. "Nicola Ann Uleay, get your lazy ass out of bed now, or I'll take your mustang and drive it into the lake!" my best friends brother yelled 'he wouldn't do that' "I'M NOT KIDDING, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!" _'SHIZNITZ, WHAT THE HELL'D YA DO __**NOW!**_**' ** My inner nicely asked, **'Like hell I'd know'** I answered as I quickly jumped out of bed, with a totally panicked look mind you, I wondered 'what **did** I do?' but, alas, you should not think seriously, while trying to dress, and get ready for school, for you will stub your toes multiple times and maybe fall….on hard things like the stupid chest at the end of my bed.

Now I know by now your wondering 'who the hello-kitty is this lazy ass?' well I would like to introduce you to myself. My name is Nicola Ann Uleay, or as I prefer, Nicola Ann La France. I was an orphan, but now, I have my own little mishap family that consists of my best friend, Corrine, and her brother, Alex aka 'Lexie' or 'Twinkle toes'. My mom died while giving birth to me, and my dad, God only knows WHERE he is. So, my friend, who also was kind of an orphan, let me live with her and her brother, their parents left them to fend for themselves while they decided to go 'find' themselves somewhere in the 'jungle' but we all know they went to live in the Bahamas or some other cool place. Corrine and I are both 18 years old, Alex is 24, I have waist length black hair with neon streaks that I love to put in it, while Corrine has curly (*cough cough rats nest cough cough*) chocolate brown hair that is also at her waist, Alex also has brown hair but it's short, and for our eyes, I have coal black eyes and Corrine has a milky chocolate, while Alex has a cool muddy brown with green flecks. I also am part Indian, or something because I have a wickedly cool tanned skin, and I don't even tan! Poor Corrine on the other hand is like Italian or something and so if she doesn't put sunscreen on she fries in like 5 minutes, funny to watch but Corrine's a pain later when she screams her head off because I 'lost' the sunscreen, but Alex and Corrine don't have the same dad, because he's darker than her but not as cool as me to have a tan, just a nice light tan so he doesn't fry like Corrine.

So yeah, I like to start fights, because I have a messed up life, and I mind as well mess up the bitches that think they can mess it up any more. I also am protective of my family/friends, OH and my babies….NO NO YOU DAMN PERV.! NOT LIKE THAT! Ugh, let me rephrase that, my mustang and crotch rocket= my babies. Ok, anyways (perv.) I have been kicked out of like 5 schools, and I don't really care. I know it would have been my mother's dream of me being the goody-goody daughter, but that's not me. I like to curse (oops, there goes Christian school) pissing people off to start fights (is jail an option for school?) I have a temper (again, you can cross out nun school for me) and I love sports, from street racing, to school sports (probably the only way to get into college). Now Corrine on the other hand, well, she was already receiving scholarships in the beginning of our sophomore year…. Smart-ass. She is the goody-goody, and the only reason why I didn't pummel her face into the ground the first time I met her was because she was the only person in my 2nd grade class to actually help me with my homework, and stand up for me, sure we got in trouble and maybe failed a couple things, but she was there for me. Alex is the smart-jock type that got scholarships for his football and baseball success; also he was class prez but he went to college to be a lawyer and is but he's taking online courses right now so he can make sure we(as in me) wont get in trouble….. So yeah…. I am so screwed, but I'll have a good lawyer, but for my future…. Not looking so good, well I could join the army because I am strong and I can speak Spanish, French, and English fluently but I'll most likely be killed because I'll annoy the hell out of everyone….. Yeah so screwed.

"Done" I said as I looked at my reflection in my floor length mirror. I had on my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, and black converse, with a faded green tank-top under a v-cut button grey shirt that complemented my curves; also I had on a long necklace with a big green heart at the end and grey hoops. The only thing bad about my outfit was my boobs are a little too big for my shirt. Size 36C baby! As I put the finishing touch on my make-up (eye-liner) I noticed it only took me 10 minutes to put the outfit on, and that I should hurry before Alex touches my cherry red mustang. "Cutting it close" Corrine mutters as I pass her coming down the stairs "I know, but you know how much I love my sleep" "True" as I got to the bottom of the stairs I was assaulted by a package of cherry pop-tarts…. And a smirking Alex…. Damn boy. "Let's go" was all he said as he walked outside, with Corrine behind him with her messenger bag. "_Let's go_" I mimicked him as I got my bag and walked out of our house.

(Time Skip)

"….And WHAT is a molecule composed of two atoms, Miss Uleay?" Mr. Martin, my biology teacher asked while slamming a text book in front of my head. '_Damn pansy, I was sleeping!'_' **'I know inner, just what's the answer, so I don't look like I was sleeping?'** '_…what class are we in again?'_ **'DAMN IT INNER! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE LISTENING!'** (Inner in corner in fetal position) '_'I sorry, I gots tired and fell asleep'_ _bzzz bzzz 'YES, SAVED BY THE TEXT MESSAGE!'_ **'For now…'** (Text message) Rinny: the answer is a diatomic molecule

"Uhhh… the answer is a diatomic molecule?" "hump, correct now pay attention with your head up, as I was saying…."and so Mr. Martin went on with his class, damn how I hate him, oh well now I have to think of a way to thank Corrine… maybe not dying her hair green in her sleep? Sure. (text message) Cola: Thnks Rinny Rinny: what ever, as long as you don't fail this class I'm okay with cheating for you Cola:  (text message)

'DING DING DING' went the bell, and now I am free! Until I go to gym that is. See I like my first couple of classes because the teachers are cool, but I hate Science and gym. My schedule goes like this. 1: Computer concepts and applications with Mrs. Brunke 2: AP Geometry with Mrs. Hart 3: Honors world Literature with Ms. Graham 4: Science with Mr. Martin 5: AP French with Ms. Smith 6: Lunch 7: Gym with Mr. Crush 8: Study Hall with Mr. Major. I had 2nd to 4th with Corrine (She had Art and Theater 1st and 5th) and then 6th to 8th, but we had different teachers for study hall and gym, _she_ got the cool teacher that didn't drill you ass off if you stop for just a _second_ in the stupid mile sprints, they got to run just two laps then whenever they finish they got to play whatever sport. See _Alex_ was the one that decided to _recommend_ my gym teacher to pick me for his class at the end of the day _when it's the athletics' training!_ Honestly, I was cool for the running, just not when the coach is breathing down your neck _all the frickin' time!_ I so kick Alex's ass for it, and I hope its still hurting.

(Time Skip)

"HUSTLE ULEAY HUSTLE!" Mr. Crush screamed, I mean yelled, at me( see screamed would hurt his ego that is WAY too big anyway, I mean I wouldn't want to put him in the same category as all the other kids in the other gym classes that he calls 'little girls that can only scream because they are wimps'…..sexist pig) "I AM COACH" I 'screamed' as he calls my shouting, at him as I lapped all his star pupils for the second time, I mean come on, maybe they shouldn't be beefing up the football players and wrestlers if I'm lapping them so bad, and I'm not even on the cross country team! Oh yeah I should probably mention that I had to run another two laps because I actually voiced that comment to coach…. And told him that he should cut back also….he he, anyways so when I do finish my mile and a half, I finally can walk, or so I thought until coach told me to quickly fill in for Donnelly who said he needed a drink of water after the 5 minute break they got, and he was next for kickball….. Cruel bastard. But alas there were only 10 minutes I had to play before being called to the office. Thank God! ...now what did I do this time?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Okay I forgot to put this in the story info and the first chapter, but I do not own Twilight or any of the characters/ settings except Nicola, Alex and Corrine and my other characters that are not in the Twilight series (I'm too lazy to list all of my characters)

'thoughts'

'**inner'**

"talk"

Okay on with the story

Okay so I got called down to the principal's office and during my little walk down there I kept wondering what the hell I fucking did! I don't remember beating anyone up today, I just harassed kids and did my normal Monday routine, ignore teachers and try to sleep during the boring classes, well except gym, I just pissed off the teacher and ran the fucking laps he told me too, **'and don't forget insulting the athletic kids you don't like while lapping them' **'oh yeah, that too'. OH, now I remember what I did, on Friday last week I remember stealing some bitches clothes from the girls locker room and hiding them in some teachers room, I guess someone saw me, oh well, I think I can weasel out oh this.

As I was thinking of ways to get out of Saturday school(again) and not get kick out(again) I made it to my doom, the principal's office, but when I walked right in(who knocks anymore? I don't that's for sure) I failed to see the secretary lady give me a sympathetic look. "Ah, Ms. Uleay, please have a seat" Mrs. Jared, the principal, said. "Look Ms. J," I started putting my hands up in defense, "before you say anything, I know what I did was wrong and I promise I won't-" I was cut off suddenly by Mrs. Jared giving me a questioning look "Actually Nicola, I didn't call you down here because of a prank you pulled," huh, that's weird, well if that wasn't it I wonder what else I did, "I called you down here because I just got off the phone with the police." '**SHIT! THEY FOUND THE BODIES!'** 'what bodies?' '**umm…. I don't know, it sounded like the right thing to say'** 'great the tiny voice in my head is also a mass murderer, just my luck' "And I was informed that the detectives that were working on your parents case just located another relative-" "WOA! Hold it right there," **'I think you made her wet her pants, look at her face, PRICELESS!'** inner cheered as I stood up suddenly as I yelled at the principal, Mrs. Jared isn't really mean, she's actually really cool when you get to know her, but sometimes she can be a bitch when she does her job.

"I am NOT going to live another stupid Aunt I barely know or some stupid long lost uncle that suddenly wants to help me! Or some stranger that saw my picture and wants to have a kid!" I screamed, I mean honestly? All of my cousins gave me hell when I was little and when my dad and I (before he left me when I was 12) went to either someone's birthday party( either mine or someone else's) or some family reunion I always got beat up, and none of the adults care, my dad usually was drunk by then. So yeah, I mean I did try getting along with my cousins and Aunts and uncles when I first started to live with them, but I never mad it past a week living with any one of them: they either still hated me and we didn't have a choice, they wanted to brag how they 'took in they dead sisters only daughter' and tries to make me into a Barbie doll like their kids, they were too religious for me, or they just weren't even related to me( it happened twice) you'd think they'd do a background check, but no, they just believed them.

"Actually Nicola, they found out you have a brother." Mrs. Jared whispered as she was still in shock staring at me like she was a deer in car lights. "WHAT!" I shrieked, '**WHAT!' "**Actually, he is your half brother; your dad seemed to have had an affair while married to your mother." '**That bastard, he wasn't even loyal to her, I swear they were drunk and in Vegas when they were married'** inner nicely reminded me of how my parents were brought together. "You have a brother, actually an older brother, and he lives in Washington." **'Cool, we can harass the Prez of the good 'ol US of A'** 'Sweet' "so he lives in D.C, why do I need to know that?" I was curious of why she was informing me of this little discovery. "well, since you have a living blood relative and technically you are not of legal age to live by your self" She quietly said, she look cautious, she knew what she was going to say next I was NOT going to like, ",you have to go live with him." '**Oh yeah, you do not like this, look I think she is going to dive out of her chair to under her desk'** "What. The. HELL!" '**RUN! SHE'S PISSED!'** "Well, you are going to have to live with your brother until you finish high school in Washington." Mrs. Jared squeaked out, oh she knew I was going to through something because right after she said that did I grab the closest thing to me and chuck it at the wall behind where she poked her head out from under her protective desk.

I did once try to lift her desk and flip it over, but it was too heavy. I don't know if she grabbed the phone when she dove under her desk or if she just told the secretary that when she hears crashing to send security in, but whatever one it was, I soon had two coppers picking me up and carrying me by my arms to the front doors where I saw Corrine and Alex looking sad and worried. When they cops put me down by Alex's car near the school entrance I instantly took off running away from the school, the cops and my friends going anywhere but there.

Whew, done with chapter 2, now I have to do chapter 3, great… well at least I'm done with school until next year

Review please, and send me some ideas for my stories or if you have any suggestions for a story, thanx t told the secretary that when she hears crashing to p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Okay when I posted chapter 2 I really didn't look at it, but oh well, I didn't really have paragraphs in it so I'm going to change it and also put paragraphs in this one. Please review and whatever

'thoughts'

'**inner'**

"talk"

I ran. I don't know who I was running from and I don't know where I was running to, but all I knew was this SUCKED! All my life I have lived here in upper New York, well Corrine and I both like to go into the City during summer break or whenever and just stay for as long as we want (we once stayed for almost the whole summer by ourselves, but then Alex got back from his college road trip and the neighbors told him we were in the city… bitches) but then again it is over a 4 hour drive from downtown to Time Square, and now I'm moving to frickin' Washington, but not where the government is (they probably know I would harass the Prez and Congress into making school an option on whether or not someone wants to go or not, because there are some days I could just stay home (I do stay home those days if Alex will let me or he doesn't know but the old bat next door usually rats me out, plus the school is now having me go to Saturday school because I missed so many days so I have to go to school now )

When I finally stopped running and collapsed on the ground I saw that I was in one of my favorite places in the world, my escape haven, no one knew about it except me and my parents. I remember vaguely that my dad said this was my mother's favorite place to go. Its a little meadow outside woods by a pond, there is an old dock that leads out into the pond, far enough to dive, and then a little distant away is a raft that my grandfather built for my mom with a diving board. I love to come here to think about things and just to calm down sometimes, otherwise I might think with my fists and Alex doesn't like that too much, and right now was a time I needed to think.

'Okay, what to do know? **'well, now that we have burned off some stress and some calories here are some options~ kidnap Corrine and Lexie and run for it and forget everything, or stay and see what this 'brother' of ours looks like and leave Rinny and Twinkle toes.. Hmm hard choice, NOT! We run for it!' **'Yeah, but I'm kind of curious about what he's like' **'curiosity killed the cat' **'but satisfaction will bring it back if we see what he is like' **'but we could just hire a spy and get info on him' **'no that could get us in trouble' **'so? Were always in trouble'** 'don't feel like taking to the big guys if we make a run for it because you know they will come looking for us' **'yeah but we could put our plans into action about school being an option if we go to the big guy' **'no, I mean court~ the Prez is too busy for us' **'le-gasp! So rude'** 'there there, its okay its his job to be mean' **'so its decided~ we go see our bro'** 'yeah, well we mind as well go back home~ I'm starving'

And just like that I decided to be a 'good-girl' and just go with the flow.

Voila! Chapter 3! I'm hungry so PEACE! Please review and I NEED ideas so please review


End file.
